Coming Home with a Story
by Greatfun2
Summary: Slightly AU.Anko is a senior at Konoha High School.After an accident she ends up tangled in the life of a ninja.
1. Chapter 1

Anko stared at the stage before her, her face with a bored expression. A girl about Anko's age made herself visible on the stage as the spotlight turned on. "Welcome people of all ages!" The girl yelled into a microphone. "And thank you for coming to our performance!" The crowd hushed and watched the girl with full attention. Anko's face was still with a bored expression.

"Now for our final performance we give you someone with amazing ability! Great strength, incredible speed, and great looks! We give the one and only Genma, the leaf ninja!" The girl turned her attention to the man now on the stage. He looked just as happy to be there as Anko was.

"Make him do something!" someone yelled from the crowd. Anko could see annoyance come across Genma's face. He put his hands together into a sign Anko was unfamiliar with and soon disappeared in a puff of smoke. Anko raised an eyebrow.

"Don't know where he is?" The girl asked. "Look behind you," The crowd turned around to become face-to-face with Genma, his face hadn't changed.

"That's it?" someone shouted. Anko closed her eyes in annoyance and sighed, only a few more hours of it.

Anko pushed her way through the crowd. The show was finally over, though it never got better. She was now trying to get to her car and go back home but the other people pushed her back. Anko fell back after one hard push, she closed her eyes waiting for her to fall to the ground but instead she landed in something else.

Genma chuckled. "You can open your eyes you know, I not ugly. Well, I don't think I am." Anko slowly opened her eyes and saw that the so called "ninja" caught her and she was now in his arms. "Hey you're…" Before she could finish Genma pushed back up on her feet.

"The ninja." he finished. "Yeah that's me."

"Sorry to say this but the act wasn't very good." Anko told him and for some reason began to walk to her car. Genma followed her.

"Yeah I know, I keep telling that girl that no is going to believe it but she thinks that one day someone's going to believe." Genma sighed.

"Uh, you look older then me. Do you go to school here?" Anko asked. Genma nodded.

"I go to the University though. So what? You're still in high school?" Genma looked down at Anko.

"Yeah, but I'm a senior so I'll be graduating this year." Anko answered.

"So are you going to the University?" Anko thought for a moment. "Maybe I'm not sure." Genma gave her s small smile.

"You should, I'll be there." Before Anko could say anything else, her car came into view. She had no idea they walked this far. "This is my stop." She told Genma, who nodded in agreement.

"Maybe I'll see you later?" she asked.

"Maybe." Genma turned and walked back to the building, without a second glance.

Anko looked at her car; she could barely tell what color it was in the dark. Anko pulled at the handle to open the door, the door didn't open. "I don't remember locking the doors." Anko thought to herself. She shrugged her should and went for her purse. Her purse! It wasn't there! "Oh my god! Where'd it go? I knew I had it! Maybe it was the Genma guy, maybe he stole it!" Anko was about to swear into the night sky until she her noise of feet shuffling.

"Who's there?" Anko asked.

"I'm hurt. You don't remember me, Anko?" The voice was smooth.

"Quit being a coward! Get out here! Show yourself and tell me how you know my name!" Anko turned in all directions hoping to find the source of the voice.

"Alright Anko, but only because you asked." The voice seemed closer now. Anko saw nothing as she continued to turn all over the place. Then the place turned completely black.

Anko opened her eyes, only to meet white. When she took a good look at the room she figured out she was in a hospital. Anko groaned. "Hey you're awake!" Anko knew that voice. Her eyes shot opened and she looked at the boy beside her, Genma.

"You! What did you do with my purse?" Anko yelled her pillow ready to be thrown. Genma sighed.

"Your purse is fine. It's right there." He pointed to the end of her bed and there was her purse just lying there. "Though I think that's the least of your problems. If you haven't noticed you're in a hospital." Anko growled at Genma.

The door to Anko's room opened and a woman stepped inside. "Mom?" Anko said surprised. Her mom stood by her bedside smiling brightly. "Glad to see you're alright, dear." She said. Anko sighed. She felt fine; there was absolutely no pain at all. The door to Anko's room opened once again. This time a young man stepped in. he the weirdest style. The bottom half of his face was covered by a mask, his left eye was covered with a dark blue bandanna, and his sliver-grey hair pointed to the side.

"Who are you?" Genma asked. The young man looked up; he seemed about Genma's age.

"I'm a doctor." He replied.

"You look to young to be a doctor." Anko told him.

"Well yes, I'm just a trainee right now but I'm good enough to tell you, Anko that can be free to go later today." He said. Her mother sighed in relief.

"That's good to know." Genma said getting up. "Oh, I guess I owe you an explanation. You see when you fell, you dropped your purse. When I went back into the building I noticed it. So I came back to bring it to you before you left, when I got there you were unconscious." Genma explained. Anko nodded.

"Thanks for getting my purse I guess." Anko's mom gasped. "Anko! That's rude!" Genma chuckled. "It's alright." He waved good-bye and left the room.

"He was a nice man." Anko's mother said. Anko was about to protest when the trainee stepped in.

"If you fell any pain then you can take these." He handed Anko a bottle of pills. "They should work." From what Anko could tell he gave her a smile.

"Thank you…Uh, what's your name?" Anko asked.

"Kakashi Hatake." He told her.


	2. Chapter 2

The wind blew lightly into her room. Anko stared at her window, ignoring the cold wind. She was sent out of the hospital a few hours ago and now night took the sky. Anko looked down at the road as a car pulled up by her house. A young girl, maybe a year younger than Anko, got out and waved. Anko sighed. "What are you doing here Ayame?" she asked

"I came to see you of course!" Ayame yelled out. "There also happens to be a party near by and I was wondering if you wanted to come." Anko turned and looked at her bedroom door as if her mother came in. She quickly turned back.

"You do know I just got out of a hospital, right?" Anko asked.

"I know, your mom told me but that's why we need to go!" Anko raised a brow.

"Explain."

"Well you need something to make you feel better and maybe you could get a guy there." Ayame practically sang the last part.

"I don't need a guy Ayame." Anko told her, ready to close her window shut.

"Why not? Do you know what people are calling you?"

"Single?" Anko answered. Ayame let out a frustrated sigh. "Come on just this once please?" Anko hated her friend begging.

"Fine." Anko said finally

"Yes!"

"I'll be down in a minute." Anko stood on her window still and jumped off into the sky. She quickly grabbed a hold of tree branch and climbed down from the rope which was attached. Anko ran quickly to her friend's car and climbed into the passenger's seat. Ayame came in soon after.

"I don't know how you can do that. I'd be too scared." Ayame admitted and began driving.

When Anko and Ayame got to the place Anko made a note that it was simply a house. Maybe bigger than her own but still a house. It was only when they went into the house that Anko thought about what she was wearing. Everyone had bright, some-what reveling clothing while she wore a brown shirt, a skirt, and her trench coat. She was sure she was going to stand out.

"Hey Ayame…" Anko looked to her side, no one there. She looked on the other side, no one there. Behind her, no one there. "She left me! I can't believe her!" Anko stormed into the kitchen of the house and took a cup. She sniffed it. "Sake…" Anko mumbled. She put the cup to her lips and drank. Anko took another cup; before she could drink someone tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around only to come face-to-face with Ayame.

"Where have you been?" Anko asked annoyed.

"With some other friends." By friends Anko knew she was talking about some random boys. "Anyway I saw a piano in the living room." Ayame said.

"And?"

"I asked if you could play and they said yes!"

"What makes you think I want to?" Anko asked.

"Come Anko! This place needs some kind of classical…thing." Ayame gave a sweet smile and Anko gave up. "Fine." Ayame squealed in excitement, grabbed Anko's wrist and dragged her into the living room.

"Alright here you go!" Ayame sat Anko down in front of the piano and took a few steps away from her. Anko sighed and put her fingers on the keys, soon enough she began playing.

The crowd of people stopped whatever they were doing. They all gathered around Anko and the piano listening to the song she played beautifully. Anko smiled as the crowd drew in, she liked the attention. She closed her eyes and let the music go on but then Anko felt something wet. Something wet on her head and went down her body. She snapped open her eyes to figure out she was poured on with sake.

"Hey what's with you?" Anko heard someone yell.

"Yeah! Why did you do that to my friend?" This time it was Ayame yelling. Some what Anko could tell there were no answer only the whispers of concern for her. Ayame come up to Anko's side.

"Hey let's take you home you need to get washed off." Ayame told her. Anko nodded her head and walked through the crowd trying her hardest not to get anyone wet. When she got to the door Ayame called out to her. "I'll be there in a minute I have to get something!"

"Alright!" Anko yelled back and watched Ayame disappear into the crowd. Anko chose to wait in the car so she walked outside and walked around trying to remember where they parked. "I could have sworn it was right here." She whispered to herself. It was then she heard a voice, not like the one she heard before but different but somehow she knew the voice. Anko's feet began to move to the source, she was unsure if she really wanted to do this. She came up to an ally when she saw a figure, it was someone she knew. It was the trainee doctor! Kakashi Hatake. "Why's he here?" Anko asked to herself but Kakashi heard her. He turned his head toward her with a shocked expression.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing." Anko told him.

"It's not safe."

"What are you taking about?" Anko heard footsteps behind her.

"Damn it!" Kakashi, in a second, was right next to Anko. "I'm sorry to do this." Before Anko could do anything she felt a pain in her stomach. She looked down to see Kakashi had punched her and the last thing she saw was his red eye.


	3. Chapter 3

The final school bell rang. Anko walked out of her classroom and began her walk home. She was stopped by her younger friend, Ayame. "Hey Anko!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Ayame," Anko forced a smile. She really just wanted to get home.

"About what happened last night…" Ayame said. _Last night?_ Anko looked at her friend confused. Last night they went to that party, right? This morning she found herself in her bedroom. Everything else was a blur.

"What about it?" Anko asked.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened? We were at the party, remember?" Anko stared at her friend.

"After that. I mean I remember you said you wanted to go home and I was supposed to take you but then I kind of dozed off. When I realized you weren't there I stared to panic and so I called your house. Your mom answered and told me you were at home." Ayame explained. Anko thought about the information that was given No wonder her mother wasn't speaking to her this morning. _She must have figured out I went out. _Anko sighed and began her walk again.

"Wait!" Ayame cried out. "You still didn't tell me what happened!" Anko stared and turned around.

"Sorry! But I don't remember! See Monday Ayame." Anko was finally able to walk home with no problems.

Anko opened the door to her house. Strange, it was usually locked. Anko shrugged off the fact and threw her backpack down onto the couch. She walked over to the kitchen for bottled water. Anko then walked up to her room where she noticed the lights on. _Did I forget to turn them off?_ She asked herself. No, she couldn't have. Even if she did her mom would have turned them off before she left. That meant someone was in there. Anko hesitated for a moment and then opened the door. As soon as it was fully open she threw her bottled water at anyone who was in there.

"Ow, what did you do that for?" Anko opened her eyes and looked at Kakashi who stood in the middle of her room.

"What are you doing here?" Anko asked still trying to recover from her shock. Kakashi picked up the bottle and began to walk toward Anko.

"Your mom called me over." _My mom?_ Anko wondered why her mom would do that.

"She was worried you got hurt last night." Kakashi told her as if he read her mind.

"Last night…" Anko voice trailed off. She was trying to remember something. Someone was there, but who was it?

"Your room has too much of your scent in it." Kakashi said looked around. Anko made a face.

"Well of course! It's my room." Anko stated the obvious.

"Yeah but I can't smell other people." He turned to her. "Do not like the company of others?" Anko looked confused.

"You can't smell other people?" Anko asked. "What does that mean? You're some kind of dog?" Kakashi chuckled.

"Well do you want to do the check up now or wait for your mom to come back from her errands?" Kakashi asked. Anko thought for a moment. Sure this guy looked innocent but who knows what could happen without her mom being in the house. So Anko made an excuse.

"I've got to take a shower first. Then the check up." Anko hoped her mom would be back by then. Kakashi nodded as Anko left the room and into the bathroom.

After about thirty minutes of stalling in the shower Anko finally got out. She dried herself off with a towel and wrapped it around her self. He wrapped another towel around her purple hair. Anko turned to the Bathroom counter and looked. She began to panic. _I forgot my clothes! Damn it!_ Anko screamed inside her head. Kakashi could still be inside of her room so what would she do if she walked in almost naked? Anko sighed. Maybe Kakashi went down stairs. Then again maybe he didn't. Either way Anko had to get changed she couldn't stand in a bathroom all day.

She walked slowly out of the bathroom, her head turning everywhere to see if Kakashi was around. When she finally got to her room she noticed it was empty, no one was there. Anko sighed and quickly got in closing the door behind her. It was then Anko noticed something on her bed. What was it? Anko moved closer. It was clothes and a note.

_Dear Anko-chan,_

_I realized that you didn't bring anything to where with you._

_So out of the kindness of my heart I chose something for you. I hope _

_you like it. If you do not believe that I'm not in your room then just call _

_my name._

_-Kakashi_

Anko stared at the noted for a moment then looked up. "Kakashi!" She yelled.

"Down here!" From what Anko could tell he was downstairs. With that settled Anko began to change. She wore a short light brown skirt and a gray shirt. _I guess this means Kakashi doesn't really have a sense of fashion. _Anko thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. It was simple but not girly so Anko didn't mind wearing it. She walked down stairs and tried to tie her hair up at the same time. When she got to the bottom Anko saw her mom serving tea to Kakashi.

"Good your home." Anko said getting the attention of both Kakashi and her mom.

"Ah, have a nice shower Anko-chan?" Kakashi smiled. Anko's eye twitched. _I'm Anko-chan now?_

"Good and thank you for the clothes." She faked a smile. Her mom served Anko and herself some tea and sat down.

"Well now is my daughter alright?" she asked.

"Oh yes your daughter is just fine." He assured her. _I'm fine? _Anko asked. They didn't even have the check up yet. "Oh that's good to hear." Her mom said placing smile on her lips. Kakashi got up from his seat.

"Well I better get going; don't want to bother anymore of your time." He told them.

"Bother us? How?" Anko's mom asked.

"Well I'm sure Anko-chan has a date with her boyfriend or something since its Friday." He explained. Anko's eye twitched again. _Is he mocking me? _

"Actually no I don't have a boyfriend." Anko informed him.

"Well are you going with friends? You do have friends, right?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes I do." Anko sounded annoyed. "But they are already going out."

"Because they have boyfriends?" Anko slammed her fist on the table. She was really pissed at Kakashi. He just stared at her.

"I'm sorry." Anko said mostly to her mother for being so rude. She then answered Kakashi's question. "Yes because they have boyfriends."

"Well if your mother doesn't mind would you like it if I took you out for the day?" Kakashi asked with a smile. Anko stared, dumbstruck. Anko's mother nodded quickly.

"Yes of course it's okay!" Anko didn't say anything.

"Alright come now Anko." Kakashi went to the door and held it open. Anko slowly got up. She grabbed her brown trench coat and walked to the door. Today was going to be a long day.


End file.
